Bella's Special Day with a Cullen
by Keira Sawyer
Summary: Bella spends a special day with a Cullen. Wow that was redundant. She sets out to have some fun with each member of her new family while the rest go on a hunting trip. Fun things ensure a closer bond with each of the vampires.
1. The South will Rise again!

Bella's special day with a Cullen

BPOV

The Cullens were going hunting again. Someone usually stayed back to "keep me company," as they so nicely put it. I knew they were overprotective of me and didn't want me to get hurt or go off and see the La Push wolf pack. This weekend, it would be Jasper's turn. I liked his calm front, but I knew that he had an inner turmoil. He had already spouted out numerous apologies for giving in to his craving on my 18th birthday, but I waved him off every time. I wish that he would stop feeling guilt and remorse over the past. What happened, happened; he needs to move on. That's why I had a brilliant beyond brilliant idea. We were on the couch watching the history channel when I thought of something fun we could do together.

"Hey Jasper!" I turned from the screen to look at his face.

"What are you so excited about, Bella?" He said with a kind smile.

"I want to get out of this house and have some fun." I stated.

"What would you like to do?" We rose from our positions.

I smiled mischievously and ran to get Edward's car keys. "It's a surprise!"

He raised one eyebrow, but took his seat on the passenger side of the Volvo. "Can you at least tell me where we are going?"

"Texas."

"What's in Texas?"

"Something I know you'd enjoy." I had been on the road by now. I even drove above the speed limit, though not like Edward. When I got tired, Jasper would take over. We stopped for gas and food for me. Jasper even hunted small game on the way there. Instead of the 30 hours it should've taken for us to get there, we made in 24. Jasper's vampiric driving skills came in handy. When we were in the state, I took over the driving because I didn't want Jasper to know his surprise.

When we got nearer to the field I told him, "close your eyes, no peeking!" He chuckled and did as I asked.

"Bella, why do I smell gunpowder and hear drums?"

"Drats, you and your vampire abilities."

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"Fine."

He looked out his window and saw the tents and men in uniform walking around.

"Bella? What is all this?"

"It's a reenactment of the Civil War!" His smile grew.

He jumped out of the car and swung my door open. "This is amazing!" He hugged me tightly.

"I thought you'd like it."

"I can't believe I get to watch it up close! It'll be like I'm actually there…again."

"You're going to do more than watch."

"Huh?"

"You're going to be in it!"

"What?!"

"Oh come on, I know how badly you want to get back out into that uniform."

I dragged him to one of the tents and helped him pick out an outfit. He put on his gear and I snapped a picture. He looked like he belonged. "What about you, Bella? I thought you were the one bored. What are you going to do?"

I shook my head. "This trip was for you, Jazz. I'm just having fun watching you."

"Thank you, Bella."

"Your welcome. Now remember, if you get shot, you have to pretend to be dead."

He chuckled. "That won't be too difficult, seeing as I already am."

"Go get 'em, Whitlock!" He was off to speak to his regiment. Everyone was in their place and the drummers started a beat. There was some marching and a few words exchanged over horseback before the battle broke out. I watched as Jasper led his side to, well I would say victory, but the south did lose in the end. They put up a good fight though. It was history, so the ending couldn't be changed. I smiled when Jasper fell as he was struck by a bayonet. Not that seeing him get impaled was funny, but how he winked at me before faking his "death." When the Union had won and raised their flags, some of the "dead" stirred as I went over to Jasper's side.

He had his eyes closed. I faked sorrow. "Oh, Jasper! Come back to me! You can't die!"

He smirked. "You need to work on your acting skills, Bella."

I slapped him on the arm and helped him up. "Did you have fun?"

"Did I ever!"

"Let's go home before Edward freaks out that his Volvo is missing."

He nodded and walked me to the car. He drove the whole way home. He recounted for me every little detail that I missed since I was off the field. I fell asleep and the next thing I knew, I felt his arms carrying me out of the car.

EPOV

I was so happy to get back to Bella early, but when I saw that she, my brother, and my baby were gone, I started to worry. What could they be doing? They didn't even leave a note. Jasper had better take care of her. If he laid one finger on her…I was broken out of my reverie when I heard my car pull up the driveway. Jasper got out and cradled Bella to his chest. I ran down and swung open the door.

"Where-" _You'll wake her._

"I'll tell you later." He whispered as he handed Bella over to me.

"Jasper." She whimpered. We both turned to look at her. I could feel the love my brother was emitting. _Edward is a lucky man. Bella is one of a kind._

He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "Thank you for today, Bella. You're the best little sister anyone could ever ask for."

She smiled. I carried her upstairs and laid her gently on my bed. She cuddled closer to my body and I watched her unconscious state. I needed some explanations.

JPOV

I could feel anger, annoyance, worry, and a little bit of jealousy from Edward when I walked in with Bella in my arms. He shouldn't worry so much. She was well taken care of. I actually loved spending my time with her. It always seems like Edward, Alice, even Emmett always monopolize her. They probably don't think that I could control my blood lust around Bella. It was one little screw up one time…The rest of the family would be back tonight and I would see my Alice soon.

I could feel the surge of excitement coming from who I assumed was Alice as she bounded up the stairs and into my arms.

"Welcome home."

"Hey! You looked like you had fun with Bella."

"I did. I missed you, though."

"Hey Alice!" Bella called.

"Yeah, Bella?"

"How would you like to see our very own Jasper Whitlock in uniform?"

Alice's eyes sparkled and she rushed over to Bella's side. "Tell me you have pictures!"

"I have a video too." Bella smiled.

Alice all but rushed her down to the living room where the rest were congregated. "Show me, show me, show me!" Alice squealed.

"Let us explain first." I said to relieve Edward's tension.

"Jasper and I got bored." Bella started.

"So Bella decided on a road trip to Texas." I continued.

"I wanted to surprise him by taking him to a Civil War reenactment." She said.

"I got to fight and everything!" I finished.

Esme had proud look on her face. Carlisle had a similar expression but with a little awe mixed in. Alice was ecstatic. Rosalie was curious. Edward was glad we didn't do anything that could've hurt Bella. Emmett was envious.

"Not fair! Bella, how come you never take me and do cool things?" Emmett whined.

"Because, I needed some bonding time with my brother."

I looked at her and smiled. Bella pulled out her camera and I helped her hook it up to the TV. Soon, pictures popped up of me in my confederate uniform. It seemed like Bella took a picture every second. There was one of me holding a rifle, loading it, shooting it, ordering some men around, charging, defending, and finally dying. She played a video of the two of us in the car. I hoped she didn't film anything too embarrassing.

"Will you sing for me Jasper?"

"Only if you sing first."

"Fine. You can pick my song and I'll pick yours."

"Deal."

"Your song is Baby Got Back." I said as She said "Your song is Barbie Girl."

"WHAT?!" We both yelled at the same time.

"Ladies first." Bella got into the song. I was surprised that she had that whole thing memorized and could actually rap decently. Then it was my turn. I started out in a falsetto voice and Bella laughed but quickly told me that I'd have to sing a different song if I didn't take it seriously.

The video ended and my family bombarded me with their emotions. Some thought I was crazy, others were amused. I will never live this down.

"Thanks a lot, Bella." I growled playfully.

"I didn't want everyone to miss out on our adventure!" She defended.

BPOV

Everyone broke out into hysterics while Jasper and I argued half-heartedly. We were both trying to not laugh, but it was too funny not to.

"So, Bella you like big butts?" Emmet inquired.

"Not as much as I love Barbie Girl over here." I jerked my thumb in Jasper's direction.

"Can I stay home with Bella next?!" Alice pleaded.

"No pick me!" Emmett jumped with one arm in the air.

I laughed and looked at Edward who had smirk on his face that I wanted to wipe off. "Actually, I was wondering if you would stay with me next time…Rosalie." I turned my head the last minute but caught a glimpse of Edward's fallen face from the corner of my eye.

Rosalie looked at me confused, but nodded anyway.

"Why her?" Emmett pouted. Rosalie smacked his head. "Sorry, babe."

"I need some bonding time with Rose, if you don't mind."

"Okay…" He slumped and dragged his feet.

"Just wait your turn. I have something special planned for every one of you Cullens."

**_AN: Review! Oh yeah, I don't own Twilight. I forgot to add that to the other stories. Here's chapter one, but you won't see more unless you do as I tell you on my prof!_**


	2. Catwalks and Carshows

BPOV (Oh heads up, there's a cussword or two.)

"So what are you planning on doing with me?" Rose asked me in a way that showed she was trying to be nice.

"It's a surprise, duh." _I have no clue!_

She rolled her eyes and filed her perfect nails. Everyone had gone hunting, leaving me with my least favorite Cullen. I thought of ways that we could bond. _Let's see, Rose likes fixing cars, wants to have a baby, Emmett, being beautiful, and dissing me. I got it!_

"Rose let's go. I have a perfect outing for you, er us."

"Is it stupid?" She dropped her act accidentally.

"Do you want to stay in the house all day?" I retorted.

She shook her head and followed me out the door. She wouldn't let me drive her BMW, so she drove while I told her the directions. She was highly suspicious of me, but I assured her that she would love every minute of it.

"Where are we? I smell a lot of humans, fabric, and cars."

"You'll find out soon. I wish I had a way to shut off your vampire abilities, so I can surprise you properly." I muttered.

I led her backstage and picked out a beautiful gown for her. There were skinny naked models running around with weird head decorations and overdone makeup. Rose was hands down the prettiest one there, in her signature red dress. She was placed in a chair to match the hair and makeup of the designer's theme.

"Bella, not that I mind, but why am I wearing this and is that a new line of Ford cars?!" She said her voice escalating towards the end.

"Yep, you're going to be a Ford Focus model. I'm going to drive the car behind you and you're going to strut your stuff down the runway."

"Oh my gosh!"

"Don't forget to smile pretty for the cameras at the end!"

She was stunning going down the catwalk. I drove slowly behind her. She paused at the end and posed, then came back to the car and showed its beauty off, before joining me inside as I drove off the stage.

"That was exhilarating and I love this car!" She exclaimed.

"I'm glad you liked it Rose."

She pulled me into an awkward hug over the console. "Thank you for today, Bella."

"No problem."

"I'm glad I'm going to gain another sister." She whispered.

Tears ran down my face, but I wiped them before they could fall on her dress.

"I'm glad you don't hate me anymore."

"Oh, I never hated you Bella. I was just jealous of you."

"That's preposterous! Why?"

"You don't see how every guy (besides the taken ones), especially Edward, looks at you. You're a normal human girl, and they gawk at you like they do to me, and I'm way prettier!" She laughed.

I laughed too, knowing she didn't mean the last part to be vain. We exited the car, after smelling the leather interior one last time. Then, Rose walked right up to one of the guys with a camera, demanding him to hand over the device. He wordlessly did as she asked and drooled a little bit also. Rose went through the photos and deemed her favorite. Surprisingly, it wasn't one of her, but of me. I was standing near the car, looking off into the distance, before the show.

Rose let me drive home and I was careful to not scratch her baby. But before I entered Forks, she steered me towards an empty lot.

"What are we doing here Rose? You planning to kill me and dump me in an abandoned lot?" I joked.

"No, Bella." She sighed. "Let her loose!"

"Let who loose?"

"The car. I'm going to teach you how to drift."

"No way. What if I get whiplash? Edward won't be happy."

"Edward terrifies you all the time with his excessive driving, so you should know the feeling already. Besides, I want to repay you for earlier."

"Okay, you've twisted my arm." I pushed the pedal to the mettle and tried to listen to Rose's instructions.

I was to gain a lot of speed and then as I turned, I was to use the emergency brake and let the car swerve sideways, leaving tire marks and letting out a screeching sound. I think I smelt burning rubber, but I was having too much fun to care.

"That was…" I started.

"Fucking awesome!" Rose finished.

RPOV

I couldn't believe Bella chose me to "baby-sit" her next. I was sure it was going to be Edward, those two are joined at the hip these days. After being pulled aside by said boyfriend, reminding me to behave and be nice, I managed to not unleash too much negativity towards Bella. She was lost in thought when I asked her what was on the agenda today. Finally she spoke up and we were out the door. No way was I going to let her drive my precious car; she wouldn't even know what to do.

We drove in near silence to her mystery location and she tried to numb my senses, so I would be surprised. I tried to humor her, but my vampiric abilities can't just turn off. My thoughts were running wild with all the clues I was picking up. I kept hearing yards of fabric swishing against each other and smelling that brand new car smell.

I was surprised when I saw that we were backstage at a fashion show. I looked over at Bella to see her biting her lip, waiting for my reaction. I could have kissed her for this opportunity! But I refrained, we weren't on that good of terms yet. Bella had pegged me as the beauty, but she also knew of my love for cars. I wore the extravagant gown she picked out for me and got in the expensive car. I was envious that Bella got to drive it, but it was probably for the better. She would have tripped down the catwalk and embarrassed herself and me by association.

After my brief stint as a model, I let Bella know how much I appreciated her and this day. I wanted proof of our newfound relationship, so I flirted my way into getting a camera that held some wonderful pictures of me, the car, and Bella. I was feeling elated and generous, so I wanted Bella to enjoy my beloved BMW. I taught her how to drift and hoped that she had built up an immunity to excessive speeding. She was fantastic behind the wheel, for a human.

I now knew why Edward was so infatuated with her. She fits perfectly in with our family, I hoped things would last this way forever. I am not in tune with emotions as Jasper is, but I knew that Edward was a worry wart. I had Bella drive as maniacally as she could up the driveway, just to play with his head a little. I was right; he rushed out to "save" her from me. I hooked my arm with Bella's to save her from the onslaught that is my family.

We answered questions and reassured Edward that everything went well. Bella was a great little sister to have. Hopefully, now, everyone would get off my back!

EPOV

I hope Rosalie just went along with whatever Bella decided to do. Not that I don't trust her, but Bella better come back in one piece or so help me…I couldn't finish my thought because I heard the gravel underneath a fast moving vehicle. Rose had better made sure Bella buckled her seatbelt.

I ran downstairs to witness the red convertible spin in figure eights, better know as a burn out in the racing industry, causing smoke to rise and rocks to spin in every direction.

_Relax Edward. She's fine. In fact, she's more than fine. She's actually the one in control!_ I was perplexed when I caught Rosalie's thoughts. But before I could make sense of it, she stepped out of the passenger's side and my Bella appeared from the driver's side. She was the one driving like a maniac?! What could have possessed her to do something so unsafe?

"Rosalie." I growled.

She snapped her head up and scowled at me. Then she surprised me, by hooking her arm with Bella's and walking towards the house.

"Hey Edward! You're home!" Bella yelled.

"Hello, love. Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be? Today was so much fun!" She gushed.

"Really?" I asked in disbelief.

"No, not really. Rosalie and I hate each other more than ever." She said sarcastically.

"Told you so." Rosalie stated with her chin in the air.

"Any humiliating evidence?" Emmett pleaded.

"Not really." Bella shrugged.

"Actually, I got those pictures from that paparazzi." Rose chimed in.

"So what did you do, that has you girls so giddy?" Jasper asked.

Rose told them about her time in the spotlight and then relayed how badass Bella's driving was. She showed us pictures that were mostly of her, but the one that she treasured most, surprisingly was one of my Bella, looking more radiant than any model there. I was extremely jealous when I saw all the cars in the background, and Alice was wanting to pick a bone with Bella about being at a fashion show and not wearing a proper outfit. I was glad that my sister was finally getting along with Bella. I released a breath that I didn't know I was holding in.

"So, who's next?" I pondered.

Alice's eyes glazed over for a minute and frowned for a slight second. I caught a whiff of her brief vision and spoke at the same time as Bella and Alice.

"Esme." We said in unison.

"Yes?" She walked in.

"You're with me." Bella said pointing her index finger at Esme at the you're and then poking her thumb into her chest at the me.

They both smiled at each other. I was so happy that my family was enjoying time with the love of my life as much as I was. I was also impatient for my turn. Maybe she's saving the best for last. I smirked at the thought.

**_*AN: I don't own Twilight. How was that?_**


	3. A Mother's Touch

BPOV

"What did you have in mind for us to do together, dear?" My second mother asked once everyone had left. She was sitting behind me, brushing my hair. I watched in the mirror as she French-braided my hair.

"I was wondering if you could help me build something." Her face lit up in excitement.

"Of course! Do you have any designs in mind?" She asked eagerly.

"I was thinking a tree house for kids to play in. We could build it near an orphanage or the hospital." My index finger was tapping on my chin thoughtfully.

Esme looked like she was about to cry. "That sounds like a wonderful idea, Bella."

"Aw Esme." I hugged her tightly.

We had borrowed Carlisle's Mercedes for the weekend. Esme was a speed demon as well, but I knew she would be careful not to cause me too much anxiety. We ended up at Home Depot. We each pushed a cart and Esme ordered people to get her lumber, while I scrounged up the other supplies, such as nails and paint. After we had everything sent to the orphanage we were going to build at, Esme and I started sketching. We wanted to build two separate treehouses. One for the boys and one for the girls.

The boys' would be very rugged and sturdy, while the girls' would be more of a hangout and read type of deal. There were volunteers from Habitat for Humanity, so we didn't have to lift a finger in the actual grunt work. No need for people to be suspicious that we could put up not one, but two tree houses in merely a day between the two of us. Esme was afraid that I would fall or hit myself with a hammer, so I stayed out of the way for the most part. Esme and I did do the interior decorating though. The boys' was awesome! It looked like a place where the Goonies would chill. There was a fake treasure map, flags, and lots of buttons to push, though they didn't do anything. They boys could use their imagination and pretend they were on a spaceship or something. The girls' was magnificent! There were throw pillows and blankets draped over the walls. It looked so comfy and relaxing. I knew they would want to play princess or have sleepovers up here.

Each treehouse had a plexiglass roof, so that the kids could stargaze. I was extremely jealous, but I knew this was for a good cause. Esme had even constructed a butterfly garden with a spouting fountain. There were boards and ropes for the kids to climb on and the girls' side of the tree had a tire swing. It seemed like a magical place, where the kids could escape and have fun. For a moment, I wanted to don a princess dress and run through the flowers giggling, while chasing butterflies and picking a bouquet of wildflowers.

When everyone had finished, we presented the new playhouses to the orphanage and were well-received. Esme and I cut a huge red ribbon with equally large scissors as people clapped and patted themselves on the back for a job well done. We got hugs from all the kids and were rewarded with their gleeful faces and cheerful laughter.

"Thank you for thinking of this, Bella. I'm so glad I have such a thoughtful and kind daughter." Esme kissed me on the forehead.

"No problem. We should do this more often. I love spending individual time with each of you Cullens." We embraced one another. I didn't want to let go, and neither would she.

ESPOV

I had the most wonderful daughter in Bella I could ever ask for. She combined my love of children with architecture and horticulture so that we could enjoy time with one another. She is so precious! I wanted to do something for her and thought up the most delectable delicacies to have her try. I'm her mother and I can spoil her if I please. I drove her to a restaurant I knew catered specialties to celebrities. I ordered everything on the menu and watched Bella consume a bite of each creation. She, surprisingly, was fine with me spending so much money on her. I kept reassuring her that I wanted to refine her palate and that the recipes could be reproduced once we arrived home. I don't know what Edward was talking about; Bella could receive a gift well!

I memorized her every facial feature as she devoured all the foodstuffs. She made everything look so good, I almost wanted to try a bite, but I knew that it would just taste like dirt to a vampire. I lived vicariously through my favorite human instead. After she refused to expand her stomach any more, I drove her home. We stepped out of the car and linked our hands, so we could match our steps. I'm sure it was an adorable sight.

EPOV

I breathed a sigh of relief and disappointment that Esme would be next. I knew that Bella would be safe and taken care of, but I wanted my turn with her. I was being selfish. Esme loved Bella as if she were her own daughter. I was happy they could spend some mother-daughter bonding time. I was at my piano when I heard the car pull up. I debated which song to play for them. I decided I would play Esme's song first, for she could pick up on it before she got out of the car, and by the time they walked in the house, I could start on Bella's lullaby.

I caught glimpses of their day as Esme came closer to the door. I smiled at how cute Bella was with a bandana in her hair as she yelled out orders alongside Esme. They were very productive today. Bella and Esme finally opened their door and announced their arrival. Carlisle was the first to welcome his wife with a kiss. I winked Bella as I finished off her song before going to her side to hold her in my arms.

"How was your outing?" Carlisle asked.

"It was spectacular!" Esme responded.

"Oh? Please do elaborate." Alice chirped in as she bounded down the stairs with Jasper in tow. Emmett and Rosalie emerged from the kitchen to hear about Bella and Esme's day.

BPOV

We were all situated on the couches. Edward wanted me to cuddle with him, but I moved to lay my head on Esme's lap. She proceeded to undo my hair and brush it lightly with her fingers. I felt content and giggled at Edward's dejected face. I quickly blew him a kiss and his eyes softened. We told everyone what we did and received approving nods and smiles from everyone. It was a sweet day with pleasant memories. We didn't need pictures as proof of our enjoyment.

"So, who's next?" asked Emmett excitedly.

"Who's left?" I murmured.

Emmett and Alice were bouncing in their seats so much, it looked like a seesaw. I laughed at their anxious faces. "I think I'm gonna have to go with…"

Edward pleaded with his eyes, Emmett prayed with his hands, and Alice pouted with her lips. I turned away from their persuasiveness and caught the twinkle in Carlisle's eyes.

"Carlisle."

"I would be honored to spend the day with you, Bella."

"Aw man!" Emmett cried.

"Tch, I was sure it was going to be me!" Alice huffed.

"I suppose, I'll have to wait again, to spend time with MY girlfriend." Edward grumbled.

**_*AN: Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! Short, I know. Review if you want. Any ideas on what to do with Big Daddy C?_**


	4. Daring and Dashing Dad

BPOV (cussword at the end, by Edward no less! gasp)

Edward gave me one last kiss goodbye before he departed with the rest of his family sans Carlisle to go on yet another hunting trip. They were going to Canada this time, so that everyone would be happy with their tastes in animal blood. Carlisle had taken the day off of work so that we could hang out and become closer. Instead of staying cooped up in his study, he was sitting across from me at the dining table as I finished my snack.

"What exciting event do you have planned for us, my darling Bella?" He asked with a joyous face.

"How do you feel about extreme sports dearest doctor?" I quirked an eyebrow.

He got a devilish glint in his topaz eyes as he responded with, "I think I can handle them quite well." I was really surprised that he would agree with my train of thought. I've always know him to be compassionate and mature, but I guess there is another side to him that I have discovered.

"I know you don't approve of cliff-diving, but we're going to have to find a high spot for what I'm thinking of doing."

"I know just the place. Shall we proceed milady?"

"We shall, kind sir." We laughed at our formalities and headed off to the jeep. We were going to need it where we were going.

I made him stop by Newton's store and buy some equipment. "I need to see a man about a glider." I told Carlisle.

"What are you talking about, Bella?"

"We're going to rock climb up and then hang glide down." I said meekly, just in case he disapproved.

"Are you sure you want to do that, Bella?"

"Do you not want to do it? I knew it was a dumb idea. We can do something else if you'd like." I rambled.

He chuckled. "I would prefer for you to not receive any injuries while I am responsible for you, but I think that with my supervision, that we can avoid such cases."

"Really?"

"Yes, Bella. I think this is a grand idea. It feels very refreshing to not be treated like an old man."

"Carlisle, you have the body of a 23-year-old!"

"And a very old soul." He added.

"True." We laughed.

We retrieved our things and made the drive up to Mount Rainier. Carlisle helped me put on my harness and helmet before we stood face to face with a very tall precipice. I took a deep breath and started climbing. Carlisle was very patient with me and kept a slow pace for my tiresome human body. Whenever I couldn't reach a hold, he would take my hand and hoist me up a ways, so that I could continue on. We finally made it to the zenith and stopped to take in our surroundings by scanning the horizon 360 degrees.

Carlisle set up the hang glider and mapped out a safe route to a grassy landing area a bit away from where we were. He hooked us up and we started out takeoff. At the edge of the cliff, we pushed off and Carlisle pushed the bar to ascend us high above the treetops. It was exhilarating and scary at the same time. It felt like flying, but my knuckles were gripping the bar so tightly, they were turning white. Carlisle reassured me that we would land safely in a few minutes. A flying v of goose passed on our left, honking at us, like we were going to slow or something. The adrenaline was continuingly pumping through me until Carlisle descended us gradually and dragged his feet so that we would slow to a stop.

"Wow. That was a very amazing experience. I'm glad I was able to share that with you, Bella." He said almost breathlessly, though I knew better.

I hugged him and said, "No problem. Let's go home now."

He nodded and packed up our things, swinging me on his back, so that he could run and carry at the same time. He placed everything in the jeep and drove us in the direction of home. We arrived home earlier than the rest of the family and contemplated what to do in the meantime. They were still hours away.

Alice must have known we would have a lull in our activities, because I saw a note attached to a dress on Edward's bed. It merely said, "wear this." I put on the beautiful silk dress and headed towards Carlisle's bedroom. I had never entered it, in respect for his privacy. I knocked and he appeared in a suit with a matching tie.

"Are we going to a black and white affair?" I asked him jokingly.

"Since the others aren't home yet, I would like to attend something, if you'd like." He stated.

"I'm your date?!" I asked incredulously.

"That you are. And a stunning one at that." He said as he twirled me, making me laugh and blush.

We strapped in his sleek, black Mercedes and he sped off to our formal destination. I was confused when he brought me to the hospital.

He answered my questioning glance by pointing to a banner above the main doors. It read, "Daddy-Daughter Dance." My heart melted at the sweetness of this dapper man next to me. He got out of the car and opened my door like a real gentleman. He even bowed and offered me his hand.

"Oh Carlisle." I said softly as he led me to the dance floor.

I despised dancing, but when I had a Cullen man guiding me, I knew I would be safe and so would he. I sighed at all the adorable partners on the floor. Girls were dancing with their fathers and they looked on, gazing at the beauty of their precious princesses. Carlisle lifted me onto his feet and we gracefully spun around the room. I was laughing my head off and he stared at me with such love in his eyes.

"Thank you for bringing me here." I whispered.

"Thank you for coming. Rosalie and Alice were never in favor of "bring your child to work days" and haven't attended one of these for a long time. I suppose they've grown tired of their old man."

I slapped him playfully, careful not to hurt my hand, and said, "Carlisle! That is absurd. What girl wouldn't want to be adored by the number one man in their life?"

"That's the reason, Bella. I'm not the number one man in their lives. I've been bumped to number two, by their husbands, as I should be."

"Oh Carlisle. It's a three-way tie for me. Charlie, Edward, and you are my favorite men in the whole wide world. I would be devastated if I ever was without one of you."

He kissed my forehead as we swayed gently to the music. After a few more dances, we headed home.

CPOV

Bella was truly adorable, with her face set in determination while she was rock climbing alongside me. But, she absolutely left me in wonderment as she star-struck me in her long, flowing gown. She was a magnificent young lady and I was graced by her presence. I know my children love her to death, but they hog her too much. I rarely see her, now that she has Edward to catch her every time she trips.

I chuckled at the thought of her hurting herself so much unintentionally. She must have an imbalance in her ears or something to cause such a lack of coordination in that high of a degree. She was like another daughter to me. One that has me concerned for her safety and proud of her accomplishments. No human I knew, would willingly risk their lives for a vampire! She's something special, indeed.

Bella fell asleep on the ride back to the house after the dance. I knew Edward would want her all to himself the second we stepped in the doorway, but I stood my ground and beckoned him to let me tuck Bella in myself. He grudgingly allowed me to. I could've cried at how lovely she looked, caught up in her dream world. I smiled to myself instead and crept out the door.

Bella must have worn herself out, for she didn't wake until the next day. The family was waited with bated breath for her to join us and relive our adventure. I wouldn't give away any details without her presence, so that she could share also. When we told them about our first activity, everyone's jaw dropped and stayed that way for quite some time.

Esme was the first to speak. "I've never known that side of you, dear husband." She accused.

I shrugged. "A man's got to have his secrets."

"Carlisle?! Carlisle doing extreme sports?! Carlisle, the good doctor, our father, and little unsuspecting Bella?!" Emmett thought out loud.

"Yes, Emmett. Is that so hard to believe?" Bella asked dryly.

"You said that was only the first part; tell us about the second part!" Alice stated.

"As if you don't already know." Bella chided her.

"I only saw that you needed the dress, not what you were doing with it!" Alice defended.

"I requested of Bella to escort me to the Daddy-Daughter dance held at the hospital."

"Aww." The women swooned.

"You danced with my father, and refuse to dance with me?!" Edward said incredulously and half-jokingly.

"What can I say? Carlisle is more charming than you." Bella said with a smile.

I thanked her for the compliment and mentally showed Edward how breathtaking she looked and he calmed down significantly.

EPOV

Carlisle was a lucky man. Not only did he get to spend time with Bella, he got the chance to dance with her! I was starting to think that Bella enjoyed my family's company more than mine. I am a selfish creature, and she belongs to me! She was very beautiful in the memory Carlisle summoned in his mind.

'Hey, Edward. Wanna make a bet on who Bella chooses next?' Emmett asked me in his mind.

I contemplated that and nodded slightly.

'I think it's gonna be me!'

I shook my head at him and bet on Alice.

'Loser has to give up their day with Bella.'

I smirked in agreement. One less day that Emmett gets to hang out with Bella, is as good as gold.

"So, Bella, there are only three Cullens left for you to pick from. Who's it going to be this time?" Jasper prompted.

"Umm…"

'Please pick me! Say Emmett. You know you want to.'

I rolled my eyes, Bella wasn't the one who was telepathic! She couldn't even hear his desperate pleas. I prayed it was Alice.

"I think I will have to go with…"

'ME!'

No! Alice. Please. For the love of all that is holy. Choose Alice. Or me even. Remember me? Your loving and doting boyfriend? I internally dialogued.

"Emmett."

"YES!!" Emmett cheered.

"NO!!" I bellowed.

"BELLA!!" Alice whined. Surprisingly, I hadn't heard a peep out of Alice's mind ever since my bet with Emmett.

"Patience is a virtue." Bella sang.

Alice gave me a sympathetic look. It seems, she knows what's in store for me after my bet with Emmett. Dammit. I pinched the bridge of my nose in aggravation.

**_*AN: Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! This one was longer to make up for the last chapter. It was in honor of father's day. Tell me how it was in a review! Ideas for Emmett? _**


	5. Extra Special

_***AN: I've been thinking of making a sequel and maybe even possibly create a series out of this story, if enough people want it. Go vote on my poll on my profile! You won't regret it.**_


End file.
